


Forest of Hunger

by Marshmall0w0



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other, POV First Person, Wendigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmall0w0/pseuds/Marshmall0w0
Summary: When the cold runs trough the woods, hunger rises~This was a short story project for school that I was pretty proud of, so I want to share it to others~





	Forest of Hunger

Dark and cold, that is how I would describe the forest tonight. The breeze feels like ice as it winds its way through the snow-covered branches, picking up any left-over leaves from the late autumn season. The air smells of creatures of past days, the musk of prey and hunter running thick through the air as though they were mere feet from my being, chasing and leading as though it were a warm afternoon. My pin-pricked eyes keep watch for an evening meal, a plentiful amount of flesh to ease my growing hunger. I continued to stalk through the dim-lighted trees, my cloven hooves leaving faint presses into the white-blanketed earth below me. Then, something wafted through my skull. The faint scent of something well ahead, something to feast.

After a time, I came upon the source. The corpse of a man, partially buried within the snow. It had to have been here for some days, preserved solely by the cold of mid-winter. Humans tend to do this, freezing easily in the bitter cold, kept still as if in ice. If they had fur like mine, they would freeze less often. A few straggling ravens have picked off bits of the corpse’s flesh, dotting it in holes of varying sizes along the skin’s surface. The birds fled as I drew near, scared off by the size of my hunched frame. With my long, sharp claws, I tore easily into the chilled body, tearing long, red strips into it like a knife to cold butter. With my sharp-pointed fangs, the body was reduced to bone and chunks within mere minutes. Now bloody, what was left was cast away, left to be picked at by passing carrion beasts. With hunger satiated for the time being, I stalked away from the morsal, clambering back into my cold, dark forest.


End file.
